


moments of peace

by iced__peach_tea



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced__peach_tea/pseuds/iced__peach_tea
Summary: "She was annoying. That little irritating, opportunistic teleporter that also nagged at her everyday, to the point where she could see why strangers looked at her weirdly. But on nights like this one, Mikoto really believed she wouldn’t ever want Kuroko to change how she was."Once the battles are finished, the lives of the Academy City girls still go on.railgun one-shots (requests open)
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto & Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	moments of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still working on tears never explained, but I've hit a rock. Here's some WIPs that I've finished that'll hopefully get my mind going!

In the dark of an alleyway hid a young girl, Misaka Mikoto, panting with exertion and covered in sweat and soot. She purposely stayed out of sight from the late-night Anti-Skill patrol, as just being seen could put her in jeopardy. Though she had no regrets destroying the facilities that enabled the Sisters Project, getting caught right before she finally accomplished her goal would destroy her in a way that she couldn’t comprehend. She might’ve ran. She’d be a criminal, a fugitive. Maybe she’d be able to talk her way out of it, saying that she was testing the limits of her ability in privacy, but that excuse seemed hollow. It was best to just not be seen.

Though, what if she did let herself get caught? Showed up to Anti-Skill with evidence upon evidence of the inhumane acts being carried out in the shadows of the city. Maybe they could be able to find the people in charge and put them away. But no, she had thought of that possibility. Not only did she feel a deeply personal connection to the project that led her to want to solve it herself, but also she knew that Anti-Skill could be slow to act. Every day they wasted, bogged down in the crazy bureaucracy of Academy City, would lead to more and more Sisters dying. She had first-hand experience watching Anti-Skill fight the darkness of the city, and all they could do is slow it down, nearly getting slaughtered in the process. _And if they tried to catch him…_ Mikoto felt her stomach roil thinking about those she knew in Anti-Skill trying to face that monster.

It would be a one-sided slaughter.

Mikoto listened to the idle chatter of the patrol group fade out of earshot before continuing. There was one more facility left, but she had completely depleted her body’s reserves by fighting the Meltdowner’s group. Her body ached in completely unfamiliar ways, most concerningly from her abdomen. The blow that that woman had landed inflicted high damage, even without the use of her ability. It proved her physical prowess as a dark agent for the underbelly of the city. She refused to look at the injury until she was safe in the hotel room, where she could change and clean off any indication of combat. There was no need for anybody else to see the effects of her late-night escapades. 

Silently, the electromaster made her way through the maze of the city before arriving at the hotel. If the desk staff cared about why a student showed up in the middle of the night, haggard, wanting to rent a room alone, they never showed it. There was something to be said about small miracles. 

Mikoto sagged against the elevator rail, heavy eyelids threatening to close right there. She listened to the elevator lazily tick off the passing floors, slowly becoming background noise. It wasn’t until the slightly more present _ding_ did Mikoto realize that she had drifted off. She trudged down the hall and pushed open the heavy door of her room and went straight for the bed, only slowing the kick off her shoes before collapsing into the sheets. With a heavy sigh, Mikoto allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the soft bedding.

It wasn’t long before she realized she must’ve dozed off again. It was a small hum from her phone that had roused her. She didn’t want to check it, but she still ended up flipping it open and trying to make out the text through bleary eyes. 

_Tricked the dorm supervisor again but she’s getting pushy_

It was Kuroko. The phone dinged again.

_You may want to come by sometime so she can see you_

A weary smirk graced Mikoto’s features. Though it seemed like advice, Mikoto could see the purpose behind the message. Some truth but with more than one motive, the first being to protect her reputation at Tokiwadai, but the other made Mikoto feel a tinge of guilt. 

Kuroko was lonely. 

And Mikoto couldn’t be at home just yet. There was nothing she could do about it. The truth was that there was still one more facility. There was only _one_ more facility. 

That’s right, the nightmare would finally be over. Though, she still felt like she couldn’t let her guard down yet. This organization was smart, able to run this project in the middle of the city without being caught. The whole experience wore down of every part of her being. She endured it, making steady progress every day, but it was slowly muddling her mind and spirit. Instinct moved Mikoto’s fingers and she found herself looking at the picture of her friends at the arcade. To Mikoto, it was something from another lifetime. Haru’ue grinning in the middle, Saten messing with Uiharu’s flowers, and Kuroko leaning towards Mikoto to give her a little smooch. It was a silly thing, but she couldn’t help it. Mikoto pressed the pads of her fingers on the screen over her roommate’s face.

She was annoying. That little irritating, opportunistic teleporter that also nagged at her everyday, to the point where she could see why strangers looked at her weirdly. But on nights like this one, whenever Mikoto is pushed to the edges of her limits, she couldn’t help but bring up the image of her closest friends, smiling widely at her like there wasn’t a care in the world. And it was in those moments that Mikoto really believed she wouldn’t ever want Kuroko to change how she was.

Her movements were clumsy, bogged down by fatigue, but Mikoto sends a message before she lets her hands fall and allows sleep to retake its hold. 

_I’ll be home soon_

\---

Across the city, a certain teleporter smiled. She put down her phone and wrapped herself around the stuffed bear, allowing herself to soak in the faint scent of the one she loved the most.

“And I will be waiting to welcome you, Onee-sama.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! lol a short little drabble! For those hoping for romantic stories, there's some of those in my folder too! Also if there's a story that you'd like to read, comment or you can dm on tumblr at thatsallgayfolks idk if there's a messaging function on this site, but if there is you can do that. 
> 
> So yeah, requests open! It doesn't just have to be Mikoto/Kuroko, but it does have to be Railgun! I haven't finished the rest of the raildex universe yet, and I haven't read the manga yet either, so I only know up to the dream ranker arc. Thank you so much for the support!


End file.
